realms_in_the_firmamentfandomcom-20200216-history
Ye Clan
Ye Clan Anscestor Ye Tianchen Patriarch Ye Shuqing(Former) Ye Shuxin(Ch.1076)(Dead) Ye Nantian(Currently) Grand Elders Ye Shuqing(Currently) Elders Members Land of Han-Yang Ye Nantian Song Jue Ye Xiao Qing-Yun Realm * The Ye Clan is a super clan in the Qing-Yun Realm however, it is far weaker than the Jade Glow Palace though. ch. 137 * In the Qing-Yun Realm, there were four main regions in east, south, north and west. Every region had eight areas around. Ye Clan was located in the north region. * There was an area in the south of the north region, which was divided into three districts. Saint Downfall District, Saint Oracle District, and Saint Extension District. Ye Clan was located in Saint Oracle District. * There were three super clans, which were the three most powerful ones in Saint Oracle District. Below them there were eight great clans, which were in charge of eight different places. Below the great clans, there were lots of big and small clans. * Ye Clan was just an average clan, not too big, not too small. When Ye Xiao first met Ye Nantian in the Land of Han-Yang, he had bragged that Ye Clan was among the top clans in the Qing-Yun Realm. He had to say that, so as to intimidate the man in front of him. However, he didn't know that the man was exactly his father. Ye Nantian knew everything about his own clan. Ye Clan was too far away from being a top clan in the Qing-Yun Realm! * In the Ye Clan, there were no more than ten people who had reached level six of Dream Origin Stage * No more than one hundred people were in Dream Origin Stage Ye Clan's forefather Ye Tianchen - was in level two of Dao Origin Stage. patriarch of the clan Ye Clan's Chief, Ye Shuxin ch. 1076 Ye Shuqing Former Elders oldest elder(Prime Elder) * He was the main force that had led the entire Ye Clan to rush up and become a middle ranged clan in the old days. He was a rather important figure in the clan. Everybody respected him no matter what happened. ch. 838 * There was only one Dao Origin Stage cultivator in Ye Clan third elder * Who doesnt want Ye Nantian to stay in the Clan ch. 837 Six branches * the first branch, which used to be the main force of the Ye Clan, fell to the bottom because of a case in the old days. They quit after that case. All they have is the name, but no power anymore. ch. 1011 * The second and fourth branches are taking charge of the clan at the moment. * The fifth branch is associated with the second branch. * The sixth and fourth branches are associated, so as to fight against the second and fifth. * "The third branch used to be associated with the first. However, when the first branch fell, the third fell too. That was certain. The other four branches kept suppressing the third. The third branch is better than the first, but still in a quite dangerous situation." First Branch * Ye Nantian ** oldest young lord ** 'Martial Art Cultivation Chief Master of Ye Clan ch. 839 ** younger brother was killed in Hatred Valley ch, 839 * Ye Xiao Third Branch * The third branch has three young lords. Among the three young lords, there is a young lord who is the second eldest. People call him Second Young Lord Ye." * The Second Young Lord Ye's name is Ye Liangchen." ch. 1010 * Ye Meijing sons of the same mother, ch. 1010 * Ye Naihe Uncategorized yet Ye Chengzong Ye Shuxin * Killed Ye Nantian's younger brother Ye Shuxin^ Ye Piaoliu^ Ye Chengdong^ Category:Organization Category:Clan